Hunting The Hunters
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: This it the 5th story in the Take a Hike series. The bounty hunters must band together again to defend themselves from Black Sun. This time, they have a slight advantage; two force using partners. With their help, they might just have a fighting chance. Or will it all come crashing down on their heads? (takes place after season 5 finale) (ships: Dengar/Latts, Embo/Sugi, and more)
1. Prologue I

Hey everyone! I'm back! So there's gonna be four prologues before the real action starts up. Please sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars.

* * *

The Correllian snuck along the passageway, trying to make every move silent. The moment he was discovered this whole mission was down the drain. He could hear them down the hall, their high pitched giggle piercing the silence. The sound made him want to be sick. If anyone purposefully made that sound, they probably had done some other things to get this bounty on their heads. And he knew fully well what she had done. He had gotten debriefed on her various criminal activities before setting out on the job.

There was some talking, it sounded like her voice still, coming from the room up ahead. Then there was another sound, another person talking. 'Crap, she isn't alone!' He thought to himself.

He stopped and listened hard. The second person talked again and he smiled to himself at the realization; they were just talking on the hologram. But that meant he didn't know when their conversation would end. He knew plenty of girls who could go on for hours talking on the hologram.

Checking to make sure his blaster was still loaded, a nervous habit he had, he continued down the hall. Finally he reached her room.

It was a high-ceilinged room that was lavishly decorated. The color theme of the room was pink, a pink which made him want to gag. The bed was in the center of the room and had a pink, feathery canopy hanging over it. The floor was a rosy marble and on the farthest wall, there was a floor to ceiling window that was the full length of the wall. It provided her with a splendid view of the Coruscant night with all the speeders driving by. There was a huge ornate door, which he had earlier identified on the provided layout of her house as her room-sized walk-in closet. There was a large make-up desk vanity thing. This had a large mirror and a pink cushioned stool in front of it. That was where she was sitting.

Luckily she wasn't going to draw out the conversation any longer. She hung up and began playing with her electric blue hair. She then added some make-up to her pink skin. Apparently the Zeltron singer had a date tonight. Too bad.

He strode into the room and she quickly noticed him in her mirror. She stood up and faced him, making sure the stool was between them. She'd need a lot more than that to keep him from getting his bounty.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" She asked. She was truly gorgeous, he had to give her that. Other than that and her good singing voice, she was a dim witted, aristocratic brat. And he truly despised those types of girls.

"I think you know why I'm here." He stated cocking his blaster and stopping several feet before her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She stuttered angrily.

"Spice dealing, housing smuggling operations, black market; Lady I could go on for days." He said listing them all on his fingers.

"So, who hired you _bounty hunter_?" She asked in a snooty voice, putting a disgusted emphasis on the last two words.

"Someone who has had enough and wants their payment." He stated.

"Andre?" She gasped in realization.

"Yeah." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I should have gotten rid of him while I had the chance." She murmured.

"Yes, you should've." He said, firing his blaster. He had no remorse over what he had done. She was just another sleazy, no-good criminal with a price on their head. He was sick of doing the small jobs, though. They were too easy.

Dengar shook his head in disgust as he dragged the body out to his speeder and drove off, back down to the under levels for his payment on this job.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first prologue! stay tuned for more! Please review!


	2. Prologue II

This one is a little bit short, my apologies. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

The Zabrak walked into the cantina and looked around. As far as the eye could see, there was the generally unpleasant activities of under level cantina patrons going on. She shook her head and yanked down the hem of her too-tight dress. She particularly hated disguises but they weren't optional. This time she had chosen an uncivilly short, maroon dress that had long sleeves and a lower-than-it-should-be neckline. She hated unwanted attention brought to her body but she needed to 'blend in'. She dug her nails into her matching purse's handle, which was too big for her liking.

Drawing the unwanted glances and stares of many different assorted males, she walked to the stairs that led to the rentable rooms. The going was slow, though, because she wasn't comfortable walking in the five inch heels she had on.

Finally making it up the stairs, she attempted to run to the next set that was down the rentable rooms hall. It didn't exactly work and she tripped, falling into the wall with a loud thud.

"Crap!" She growled to herself, thinking about how she was supposed to be 'silent as the wind' as her one employer had put it.

She took the next flight of stairs all the way to the roof. She was immensely happy she didn't have any situations with patrons, thinking back to the one time when she almost got abducted. She shook her head with a smirk, walking over to the edge of the building so she could see down at the walkways. She took off the infernal heels and set them aside. Now she could finally get to work.

She proceeded to open her purse and take out all the parts of her disassembled sniper rifle. A first she had wondered how she would conceal it and was quited pleased with herself when she came up with the ingenious idea for stashing it in a chunky purse. She began putting the pieces together, hoping she wouldn't miss her target walking by. Finally, she clicked on the sights and got into position, looking for her target.

"Now, where are you…" She mumbled to herself.

Several minutes passed by whiteout seeing him. He was a Bothan, average weight and height, and supposedly wearing a flight suit. A few minutes later she saw the man. He was the exactly the same as the description and photo she was given. Bringing the sights to her eye, she quickly found him in the crowd, her crosshair centered on him. She shot, getting him first try. Her skills had definitely improved since she started working as a part-time assassin.

She set down her rifle and brought her comm to her lips.

"Sir, I got the target." She stated, as she packed up her rifle.

"Very good. I have another assignment for you, if you're interested." Her employer told her.

"You have my attention." Sugi said as she put the heels back on and walked back down to the cantina.

* * *

Yay, two prologues down two to go! (poor Sugi, I love to make fun of her wearing heels!) Please review!


	3. Prologue III

Here's the next one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: guess what? I don't own Star Wars!

* * *

The Kuyzo walked back to his apartment after finishing a particularly easy bounty. He wanted to be doing the high rate bounties, not the stuff the newbies did. He sighed heavily as he walked down an ally that was deprived of light. The Anooba at his side let out a low growl.

He looked up to see some dark silhouettes approach him. They all had switch blades in hand, ready to take care of him and the Anooba and scavenge their bodies for valuables. Too bad for them that they wouldn't even get close to their goal.

"I guess you decided to take the wrong way home tonight, pal." The one said mockingly.

"I'm not the one who made a wrong choice tonight." He said ominously, even though he was completely aware that the gang couldn't understand his language.

"Eh, look boys! We got our selves a foreigner who don't speak basic!" Another laughed.

"Ha! Too bad he ain't gonna be round long enough to learn some!" A third joined in.

Quicker than a normal being, he threw a knife into the one's chest. The others backed up slightly as they watched their friend fall to the permacrete. The other two instigators pointed their switchblades at him. His Anooba let out another low growl. He quickly took out his crossbow and made quick work of them. He wasn't in the mood for wasting his energy on these losers.

He snapped his fingers and the Anooba followed, sniffing one of the bodies as they walked by. Once at the apartment he currently resided in, he set his weapon down by his bed, his shield hat on the nightstand, and laid down. His Anooba climbed up and laid down at his feet.

His mind recently had been on the past. He knew it wasn't wise to dwell in the past but it kept coming back in his dreams. Maybe it meant something. Maybe it was just memories. He just kept having dreams about three people from his past; a Correllian, a Theelin, and a Zabrak. Though, the one he saw most in his dreams was the Zabrak, his old partner. He sighed, slightly regretting the break up.

The break up had been for the better, he convinced himself. They would probably all be dead by now if it hadn't happened.

He wished he could see them again. He missed the company of his old partner. She was very dominant, but he didn't care. She was friendly, smart, and an excellent shot with a blaster or knives. He shook his head, taking his mind off his thoughts. Besides it would only make him depressed.

He stood up, realizing he should take his mind off things. He grabbed his shield hat from the nightstand and his crossbow from beside the bed, strapping it to his back. He strode to the door.

The Anooba looked up, concerned and confused.

"I'll be back Marrok. Don't let anyone in." Embo said to the Anooba, closing the door behind him.

He began his trek to the cantina. There he wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts over the music and voices of other people. Perfect place to forget for a while.

* * *

Only one more prologue to go! please review!


	4. Prologue IV

Thank you for all your wonderful review! Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: Star wars is NOT mine. :(

* * *

The Theelin walked backstage to her dressing room. She wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She absolutely hated her part time job.

She was a part time singer at the cantina called the Rusty Hydrospanner. Due to her background, though, it fit perfectly. Growing up, she was taught to sing at a special school. See, her species all-female religious order was Divas. She hated it. She was also pretty sure she was the only one who hated it. So for most of her childhood, she had been drilled with singing lessons, operas, dancing, and many more unnervingly girlie things. Gladly, in her rebellious teen years, she ran away from the school on Naboo to become a bounty hunter.

She scowled at the memory of her childhood as she slammed the door to her dressing room. She had repainted the once-hot-pink walls a neutral grey. It was calmer and not as depressing as one would think. Sitting down at the vanity, she vigorously scrubbed the make-up off her face. Once done with that, she reapplied her normal make-up to her face. Putting her hair back into pig-tails, she gave herself a look in the mirror.

She looked normal, other than the skin tight, bright green, sequined, ultra short dress. Taking off the dress and finally being able to breathe again, she got into her normal dark green jumpsuit.

She picked up her dressing room and decided to call it quits for the night. She was supposed to be lying low and not taking big bounties. Check. Sadly, that meant doing the small bounties that were just plain annoying.

Walking back to her apartment in the dark was not a task she enjoyed. Plenty of times she'd been attacked by stupid gangs, solo guys, or just drunks. If she had a credit for every time she had been attacked, she'd be well on her way to becoming rich.

As if thinking about it jinxed her, suddenly she was grabbed and slammed into a nearby dumpster. She could practically feel the new bruise on her back. She blinked the stars out of her eyes as she was being held to the dumpster, with her attacker's forearm against her throat.

"Heh, walking' home alone I see." The guy said. He was an adult Rodian. He was a blue-green color, wore pants, boots, a blouse and a vest over it. There was a blaster strapped to his thigh and his eyes shone with lust like every other guy who had attacked her.

"You might say that." She coughed out.

"Heh, good." He smiled. His breath smelled like he had had a drink at every cantina on this level.

"Listen you might wanna think about letting me go." Latts frowned, formulating a plan.

"Why's that, sugar?" The Rodian asked, leaning quite close to her face. Too close.

"See, I get cluster phobic." She said.

"What's that?" The Rodian asked stupidly.

"It's when I don't like when people crowd me!" She growled, kneeing him.

The Rodian let go of her in pain. She made to run down the ally, but he grabbed her leg, tripping her. He tried to pull her towards him by her leg, but she grabbed the dumpster and kicked him in the face with her hoof. While he was stunned, she stood up and made a run for it. She didn't stop until she was inside her apartment.

Shutting the door, she leaned up against the wall, letting herself slide down to a sitting position on the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief. Just another night in the under levels of Coruscant. She hated being alone. She never got attacked when she was with her partners.

She felt a pang of sadness. She truly missed them. She also missed doing the big bounty hunting jobs. Those were two of the things she had lost when they all split up. She laughed to herself sadly, knowing she was probably never going to see any of those guys again. The under levels go on forever. There was no way she would coincidentally run into one of them.

Standing up, she decided to get ready for bed. But then she stopped. '_Well, I don't have work tomorrow…_' She thought to herself. She could go to the cantina for a bit, it was only around nine o' clock anyways.

Latts locked her apartment and went off to a different cantina that was closer. She needed some public alone time. Public alone time kept you from thinking too much. And that was exactly what she wanted to do.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! The actual "official" story starts next!

**PLEASE NOTE:** I took some liberties with Latts's back story (since she doesn't have one) and just did some research to make it as realistic as possible! Hope you liked it! (P.S that's what fanfic's all about, right? ;D )


	5. Chapter 1: Old friends

Here's the first chapter! (just to remind you, this takes place one year after the Clone Wars season 5 finale!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Latts walked into a cantina called the Tooka Tavern. Inside, she was surprised. It was quite calm, even though there were plenty of people. There were plenty of tables too, most of which had people sitting at them. There were some booths along the walls, which also had people at them. In the center of the room there was a round stage that was slowly turning, there was a band playing some nice music on it. There was also a bar on the right wall that had mismatched bar stools all around it.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. She then dragged over the nearest bar stool and sat down. She put her elbow on the bar and rested her chin in her hand. Soon the bartender brought over her drink. She swirled the liquid around wearily.

Soon she felt someone walk up next to her.

"Company?" They asked. She knew she had heard the voice before. She turned and saw someone she would have never guessed to see in a million years.

"Ventress?" Latts asked, astounded.

"Yeah. How are you Latts? You don't look well." Ventress said.

"Oh, I'm fine. I didn't expect to see you here." Latts smirked.

"Well, I've been doing some jobs in the under levels, you know." She said, taking the seat next to her.

"Yeah, I know. Doing what you can to make it."Latts agreed.

"Well, I have a question to ask you." Ventress said.

"Fire away." Latts stated, taking a sip from her drink.

"Well, I also have someone who would probably like to meet you first." Ventress said slowly.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Follow me." Ventress said, standing up.

Latts followed her friend to a booth in the corner of the room. There, at the table, was someone seated and wearing a cloak.

"Hey," Ventress said to them. "I brought a friend." The cloaked person looked up.

"Latts Razzi." They stated.

"OK, that wasn't creepy that they knew my name." Latts said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's kind of in-the-know in the field of criminal names." Ventress said to Latts.

"OK, first, I'm not a criminal, bounty hunting is legal. Second, do you mind telling me who you are?" Latts asked them. They nodded and pulled down their hood.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano." She introduced.

"Holy Sith! The Jedi runaway from all those stories on the Holonet last year?" Latts asked.

"Yeah, that was me." Ahsoka confirmed.

"She's a bounty hunter now, working with me." Ventress explained, taking a seat and gesturing for Latts to do so as well.

"Any, well not any, friend of Ventress is a potential friend of mine." Latts smirked, taking a seat across from the other two. "So about the bounty…"

"Oh yes." Ventress said. "It's on some psycho spice dealer. He's holed up in an abandoned building not far from here."

"I'm in. It sounds like more fun than any of the jobs I've been doing recently." Latts said.

"Sounds good. We were going to start tomorrow." Ahsoka explained.

"Well, I better get back to my apartment to get some sleep. You two need a place to stay?" Latts asked.

"If you're offering, we'll come." Ventress stated.

"Alright, then. Follow me." Latts said, standing up. The three girls made their way back to Latts' apartment. Tomorrow, the hunt would begin.

* * *

Hope you liked the surprise of who the cloaked person was! Please Review!

Coming up next: We see how Dengar and Embo are doing.


	6. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

Back with the boys this chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Dengar walked out of the meeting room after delivering the body of the Zeltron to his employer and getting paid. He strode down the hall and came to the curtain that led into the cantina part of the establishment. The building was a club-like place called the Golden Eye, there was a bar, rooms to rent, and rooms where employers could meet up with bounty hunters to pay them. Dengar usually only came here for delivering bounties.

He walked over to a table and ordered a drink. He breathed in the warm air of the room, listening to the upbeat music playing in the background. The waitress returned with his drink shortly. He didn't notice right away, his mind was on other things.

He hadn't seen his old friends in what seemed like forever. He especially missed Latts, his old partner. Sure, the both annoyed the crap out of each other 99% of the time, but she was one of his best friends. She was smart, funny, tough, not to mention gorgeous.

Just then, a familiar person walked into the bar. he recognized them immediately, they were pretty hard to miss. They walked over to his tabled and tipped their hat.

"Dengar, I didn't expect to see you here." Embo remarked.

"Same. How have you been?" Dengar inquired, gesturing for the Kuyzo to have a seat.

"Alright. You?" He replied.

"About the same." Dengar agreed.

"Have you seen the others?" Embo asked.

"No." Dengar stated, staring down into his drink.

They both sat in silence for a while. Eventually the waitress came back and Embo ordered himself a drink. There was another period of silence, they listened to the music and the various conversations that swirled around them.

"I got a bounty. Maybe you could join me on it?" Dengar asked.

"Sure, I got nothing else to do." Embo shrugged.

"Great!" Dengar smiled. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Fine. Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Embo suggested.

"Sure. Hey, you still have Marrok, right? How's he?" Dengar asked.

"Oh, he's good. He's finally getting used to it just being me." Embo explained.

"So am I." Dengar laughed. Embo stood up.

"Let's get going before it gets too late." Embo said.

"Sounds good." Dengar agreed, following Embo back to his apartment.

They talked along the way, keeping clear of gangs and other general troublesome folk. Embo told Dengar that he hadn't done many bounties since the break up. Dengar stated that he had done a fair amount. After that, they walked in silence for a bit.

"Do you miss Latts?" Embo asked, breaking the silence. The Correllian thought a bit.

"Yeah, most of the time." Dengar responded. "Why, do you miss Sugi?"

"Yes." Embo sighed.

"I wonder where they are now and what they're doing." Dengar said, thinking. There was another moment of contemplative silence.

"So are you ever going to tell me what the bounty's on?" Embo asked.

"On some psycho spice dealer." Dengar answered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

Coming up next: The girls end up adding another person to their team!


	7. Chapter 3: Assassin Attempts

Alright next chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!

* * *

The next morning, Latts, Ventress, and Ahsoka headed out early. They walked down the streets, headed to the place the bounty was supposedly holed up at. Even thugh it was morning, it still looked almost like it was night out. The underlevels were weird like that.

"So what made you want to be a bounty hunter?" Latts asked Ahsoka curiously.

"You heard what happened on the Holonet, right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. You got blamed for the terrorist attack on the Jedi temple, you ran, they caught you, you got kicked out of the Jedi order, and it turned out that your best friend threw you under the speeder but they caught her and released you." Latts recalled.

"Yeah, but they didn't include what happened after." Ahsoka said with a sad smile. "After, they brought me to the temple and offered for me to come back. I declined. I mean, they couldn't trust me, and some of them were my closest friends. I couldn't go back, not after what happened."

"Heck, I wouldn't go back either. Sheesh, enemies when you're a convict, your best pals when you're pardoned. Doesn't sound like the ideal people I'd want to hang around with all the time." Latts agreed.

"So Ventress offered to let me stay with her. Then she took me on a bounty and, well, it was enjoyable. I mean, I'm still fighting for good, taking down criminals and other bad people, just in a different way." Ahsoka continued.

"That's a good way to see it." Latts though out loud.

"We better hurry up if we want to-" Ventress was cut off by a sniper shot just missing her head.

"What the-" Ahsoka gasped.

"Sniper." Latts stated, pointing in the direction of the shot.

"Come on!" Ventress exclaimed, running down a side street. Ahsoka and Latts followed her. They knew the sniper was following them from above. Occasionally a shot would whizz by one of their heads. They kept running until they reached-

"Crap, dead end." Latts muttered.

They turned around to see a silhouette on the one roof above them. They grabbed onto a gutter, sliding down to a dumpster, then jumped onto the ground. The three bounty hunters couldn't tell who, or what, they were in the darkness of the ally.

"I only want you, Night Sister. You both can go." It was a feminine, accented voice. Latts recognized it immediately.

"Sugi!?" Latts asked, astonished.

"Latts?! What are you doing?" Sugi asked, coming into the light.

"What are you doing?" Latts asked, glancing at the sniper rifle her friend was holding.

"I took up a job as an assassin. I still do bounties on the side, can't resist." Sugi explained, putting the sniper rifle over her one shoulder.

"Well, you can't kill her. She's my friend. I don't think you two have met yet, though. Ventress, this is Sugi. Sugi, Ventress." Latts introduced.

"I'd say 'nice to meet you' but given the circumstances…" Ventress started.

"Yeah, I know." Sugi said. "I'm trying to kill you. But any friend of Latts' is a friend of mine, so I'll just drop the job." Sugi shrugged.

"You can do that?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm very picky about who I waste ammo on. Oh, I didn't even recognize you! How are you Tano?" Sugi asked.

"I've been worse." Ahsoka smirked. "Save any farmers or more lost Jedi padawans since I last saw you?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Sugi laughed.

"You know each other?" Latts asked Ahsoka and Sugi.

"Ran into each other several times before." Sugi explained.

"Well, we better be going if we want to get to the bounty." Ventress interrupted.

"Alright." Ahsoka agreed.

"Hey Sugi, you wanna come along?" Latts asked.

"Sure, I can make up for lost profits. What's the bounty on?" Sugi inquired.

"Some psycho spice dealer." Ahsoka piped up.

"Wow, sounds intense, you might need me." Sugi said, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't get too cocky, your pay hangs in the balance." Ventress teased.

They set off, again, for the bounty. They came upon the building in a matter of no time. Its dark windowed, looming appearance making them feel very small.

"Well, here goes nothing." Latts breathed.

* * *

Hope you are all enjoying it! Please review!


	8. Chapter 4: Psycho Bounty

Here's the next chapter!

disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Dengar, Embo, and Marrok walked up to the building. It was old, rundown, and all the windows were dark. It looked like nobody had been there in years.

"He's inside there?" Embo asked, giving Marrok a pat on the head.

"That's what I was told." Dengar said.

They forced the main doors open and went inside. There was debris littering the floor and the walls were scarred with odd scratches. The light from outside helped them to see, giving the place a dim blueish light. Marrok let out a low growl.

"Maybe we should go that way." Dengar suggested, pointing to the way Marrok was growling at.

"Probably the best idea for now." Embo agreed.

They walk further into the old building, occasionally stepping on a creaky board.

* * *

"Maybe we should go onto the roof to get in." Ventress suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sugi agreed.

"Wait, why would we go in by the roof?" Ahsoka asked, following the others as they climbed the closest building.

"They would expect anybody to just walk in the front door." Latts explained.

"Yeah, but we were around the back." Ahsoka reminded.

"Well, we're doing the roof version of breaking into a building today." Ventress stated.

Once onto of the building they had scaled, they walked over to the edge that was closest to the bounty building. They jumped down onto the roof and found the door to the ladder that led down into the building.

Once down the ladder, they looked around. They were at the far end of a hall that was dimly lit blue by the outside lights. There were doors all down the hall; some open, some closed, some boarded up, and some the remaining debris of the door was on the ground just outside it.

"Lovely place." Latts commented sarcastically.

"Shhh. He could be anywhere." Ventress warned.

"Oooh, so scared of weirdo guy hiding in and old building." Latts joked, wiggling her fingers at Ventress.

* * *

"Let's check out some rooms." Dengar suggested. Embo nodded and Dengar opened the door of the closest room.

Once inside and their eyes adjusted, they looked around. This room looked like it had been used for torture at one point or another. There was a large table with attached binders in the middle. Next to it, was a small cart of various assorted sharp, pointy things. There were several large closets lining the walls, they didn't even want to look in those.

"Well, he's not here." Dengar stated.

"Really?" Embo asked sarcastically.

CRASH!

"What was that?" Dengar asked as Marrok started growling.

"Let's go check it out." Embo said. "Marrok, can you find that noise?" He asked, kneeling down to ask his Anooba. Marrok trotted out of the room. They followed him as he sniffed around and listened.

"That is so cool! I want one of those!" Dengar said.

* * *

The girls walked into another room. This was, so far, the fifth one they had checked. This one was a living room that had gotten trashed. The bounty obviously had anger issues. There was broken glass on the floor, smashed tables, and ripped up sofas.

"This is going to take forever." Sugi stated, rubbing her forehead.

"Why don't we just use a life form detector?" Latts asked.

"Oh yeah. Why didn't we think of that before?" Ahsoka said with a quiet laugh.

Ventress took out her life form detector. It showed the layout of the building and where any life forms were located.

"What the?" She muttered as she looked at the device.

"What is it?" Sugi asked.

"It says there are four life forms in the building." Ventress said.

"What? I thought you said he was gonna be alone." Latts asked.

"I did. That means there's someone else in here that isn't him. Three actually." Ventress explained.

"Crap." Sugi muttered.

"This one is by itself and these three are in a group so I'm guessing that that lone guy is the bounty." Ventress stated, pointing at the screen.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka had been looking around. After finding nothing she made her way back to where the other three were standing. Suddenly she tripped and fell into a table, knocking a lamp off it.

CRASH!

"What are you doing?" Ventress asked.

"Sorry, I tripped." Ahsoka stated, standing up and dusting herself off. She joined the other three.

"Hey look." Latts pointed at the screen. "That group of three is now getting closer to us."

"They probably heard the crash." Ventress mused.

"I said I was sorry." Ahsoka defended.

"We better hurry and find the bounty." Sugi said.

* * *

After a long time of following Marrok, he finally stopped outside a door.

"Did he find it?" Dengar asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Embo said, opening the door to the room.

They walked in and they saw a guy standing in front of a window. He turned around quickly.

"Who are you?!" He asked in a panicky voice.

"Here to take care of you." Dengar said pointing his blaster at him and firing. The man fell to the ground. They walked over to his body, crouching down to inspect it.

"That was easier than I thought." Dengar stated, cheerfully.

Suddenly, a door to their right swung open, revealing four silhouettes. Dengar and Embo froze.

"Um, Who is that?" Dengar asked Embo in a whisper.

"How am I supposed to know?" Embo whispered back.

* * *

The four girls came to the door of the room that the bounty was supposedly inside. Sugi kicked open the door. They were surprised to see two figures crouched over a third that was on the ground.

"That group must've been other bounty hunters." Ahsoka whispered.

"Where's the third one then?" Ventress whispered back.

Suddenly an animal charged at them and tackled Sugi to the ground, who cried out in surprise. They saw one of the figures stand up.

It took a few seconds for Sugi to realize it, but she wasn't being attacked by the creature. The creature was licking her face.

"Ew, stop stop stop!" She urged. The standing figure came into the light, and they were completely surprised by who it was.

"Embo!?" Latts gasped.

* * *

Slight cliff hanger! Thank you for reading! Please review.


	9. Chapter 5: Catching Up

Sorry for the long wait, I was quite busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

"Marrok, come!" Embo ordered to his Anooba.

"Embo?" Sugi asked in disbelief, standing back up and wiping Anooba drool off her.

"Sugi, It's great to see you!" Embo exclaimed, going over to his Zabrak friend and embracing her.

"Good to see you too!" she managed to cough out, getting squished in the tight hug.

"And that guy over there is…?" Ventress asked, trailing off.

"The one and only Dengar!" Dengar declared coming into the light.

"Oh man." Ventress sighed, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Well, I haven't seen you in forever!" Dengar stated, walking over to Latts and clapping her on the back.

"Yeah, missed you too." Latts smiled.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but what about the bounty?" Ahsoka asked, putting her hands on her hips. Both guys turned to look at her, not even knowing she had been in the room.

"Who's the new girl?" Dengar smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"This is Ahsoka Tano. She's an ex-jedi, she recently became a bounty hunter, and is now working with Ventress." Latts explained.

"I remember you from Felucia." Embo stated, scratching Marrok's ear.

"Yeah… I thought you would." Ahsoka said awkwardly.

"Well, welcome to the business." Dengar said, extending his hand. "I'm Dengar."

"Um, hi." Ahsoka said, hesitant to shake his hand.

"Don't worry he doesn't bite." Ventress joked.

"Not much, anyways." He joked. Ahsoka opted not to take his hand after the remark.

"So, you two were also on this bounty, huh?" Sugi asked.

"Yeah." Embo stated.

"So what do you guys do when this happens?" Ahsoka asked Ventress.

"Usually you pummel the other guy with blaster bolts, but this is a special case." Ventress explained.

"So, what does that mean?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Split the cash with them." Latts answered.

"Oh, I guess that only seems fair." Ahsoka mused.

"Well, let's go turn in this bounty. Then we can all catch up." Embo stated.

* * *

Back at the cantina, after turning in the bounty and splitting the credits, they bounty hunters found a table large enough to accommodate them all. After most of them ordered drinks, they finally got to talk with each other.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Latts asked Embo and Dengar.

"Bounties." Embo stated.

"Same. You guys?" Dengar asked.

"Bounties." Ventress stated, monotonously.

"Bounties with her." Ahsoka said, with a gesture of her head to Ventress.

"Bounties and assassinations." Sugi stated.

"Bounties and a part time job." Latts said, mumbling the last part.

"Oh cool, where?" Dengar asked her.

"At a cantina." Latts answered, hoping he wouldn't pry more.

"I can't see you as a waitress or a bartender." He stated, taking a sip of his drink.

"I was a singer." Latts stated, with a wince.

"A singer!?" Dengar exclaimed, choking on his drink.

"Didn't see that coming." Embo laughed.

"You know what? I don't care what you think! I was getting paid!" Latts defended.

"I didn't say anything!" Embo said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"You know what, I can't picture you singing either." Dengar stated, with a laugh at the thought.

"Shut up!" Latts growled.

"Um, do you guys know him?" Ahsoka asked.

All the bounty hunters looked to who she was pointing at. The man was middle-aged, had no hair, and was wearing black leather.

"I don't think so." Sugi stated. "Why?"

"Because he's coming over to us." Ahsoka stated.

All hands went to their weapons as the man came up to their table. He stared at them for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"You are bounty hunters, are you not?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ventress growled.

"I have a job." He answered.

"What is it?" Dengar asked.

"It is on an insane person. It lives in a hotel that is rumored to be haunted. It's a killer, they're wanted dead." He explained.

"You said 'it'. Don't you know the gender?" Latts asked.

"Nope. Anyone who's seen it hasn't lived to tell the tale." He stated darkly.

"What's the pay?" Sugi asked.

"200,000 credits." He answered. They all looked at each other and nodded, agreeing silently.

"We'll take it." Dengar stated.

"Good, contact me here when you're done." He said with a smile that could peel paint off a wall. He brusquely walked away.

"What is it with all the insane people bounties these days?" Embo asked.

"I don't know. I'm just happy we got a job." Dengar stated.

"It's getting late, wanna all head back to my apartment?" Latts asked. They all agreed and set out, all chatting away and sharing stories from while they were all working alone.

* * *

Once back at Latts' apartment, she laid out some pillows on the floor.

"I think I have enough chairs and pillows for all of you." She stated.

Once everyone had settled in, and Marrok finally stopped sniffing around, they turned out the lights and went to bed.

* * *

Please review and thanks for your continued support!


	10. Chapter 6: Good News

I am so sorry for the wicked short chapter! I will try to post the next one ASAP!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

The ornate, dark halls glittered with different precious stones embellished into them. The only light came from the windows. Out the said windows, one could see the lava of Mustifar bubbling and flowing. The heat was almost not tolerable.

The secretary rushed down the hall. He just received an urgent message that had to get to his master immediately. As he ran towards the door, his shoes clicked on the polished black floor. He took a beep breath before knocking, praying his master was in a good mood.

Apparently so, because the door sung inward, letting the rotund human in. The inside of the room was lit by orb lights on the ceiling, bathing everything in a bloody-red glow.

"What is it Izeese?" A shadow asked in a deep voice. They were gazing out a window at the molten landscape.

"A message. From our agent on Coruscant." Izeese said quickly.

"Hmmm." The shadow grumbled, walking over. "And what did he say?"

"He said they took the bounty." Izeese answered.

"Ha ha! That is good news Izeese!" The shadow boomed.

"Y-yes, your excellency." Izeese stammered, relived with his master's mood.

"Soon, they will be dead." The shadow said.

"Sir, what bounty did you send them on?" Izeese asked.

"The psycho in the 'haunted' hotel." The shadow laughed, like it was the funniest joke he ever heard.

"Oh, that one." Izeese remembered, eyes widening in horror.

"They will never survive that! Ha ha ha!" The shadow bet.

"No sir, I should think not." Izeese agreed.

"Leave me Izeese, and thank you for that joyous information." The shadow ordered.

As Izeese left the room, the shadow walked back to the window. He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Soon they will be dead, all of them; The Kuyzo Embo, the Zabrak Sugi, the Night Sister Asajj Ventress, the Correllian Dengar, the Theelin Latts Razzi, and that Togruta Ahsoka Tano." The shadow said, speaking to himself.

"This is good news for Black Sun." The Falleen declared, once again talking to only himself.

* * *

OMG Black Sun! What could they possibly want!? thank you for reading, please review!


	11. Chapter 7: The Dream

Wow, another short chapter, sorry. I do believe the next one's gonna be long, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

There was a bad feeling about the place. You know that feeling you get, when anything can go wrong. There's a chill at the base of your spine, sweat on your brow, your breath catches in your throat.

That was how Sugi felt now, that same feeling. She looked around at her friends, they all seemed fine. They were somewhere she didn't recognize.

"I guess we lost him, huh." Dengar said with a stiff laugh.

"It seemed too easy if you ask me." Ventress protested. Sugi shook her head, trying to remember what had happened. She couldn't get that stuffy feeling in her head to go away, though.

Suddenly, she felt another feeling. The feeling you get when you know someone's watching you. Like their eyes are lasers, cutting deep into your skin.

She whirled around to see a dark figure jump down, a knife in their hand. They grabbed Ahsoka, stabbing her with the blade. She coughed and crumpled to the ground, holding the wound.

* * *

Sugi quickly sat upright, panting and sweating. The dream felt so real. She realized her hearts were beating quite fast. She took a deep breath, trying to tell herself it was only a dream.

She looked around the room; everyone, including Ahsoka, was still there where they had fallen asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her arm. She gasped, turning quickly to see what it was.

"Sugi, are you alright?" Embo asked, removing his hand from her wrist.

"Oh, it's you. Yes, I'm fine, Embo." Sugi breathed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Embo stated.

"No, no. I'm fine." Sugi reassured, though it was more to herself than to him.

"Alright, goodnight. Just wake me up if you need anything, OK?" Embo said, rolling back over on to his side.

"Kay." Sugi answered, laying back down.

She wondered if the dream meant anything. She didn't have any anger towards Ahsoka, but she also had no concern of her getting hurt. So what did it mean. Or, she thought to herself, it was just a dream and I'm overreacting.

She closed her eyes, but it was a long time before she actually fell back to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	12. Chapter 8: The Next Day

Here's the next chapter (it is significantly longer than the last two!). Please enjoy (there's a Latts/Dengar moment! YAY!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Latts woke up the next morning on the floor. Last night she gave up her bed to Ventress who was having 'problems' sleeping on the floor. She honestly didn't mind. With her eyes still closed, she took in a deep breath.

She suddenly realized her back was really uncomfortable, like there was a lump in the floor. 'What the heck?' She thought to herself, opening her eyes.

She instantly found out what it was. Dengar, who she had been sleeping two feet away from last night, had apparently scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Good morning." She said flatly, her voice hinting with annoyance.

"Oh, good morning." Dengar yawned, starting to pull his arm back.

"What'cha doing?" She asked, grabbing his arm. His eyes shot open.

"Oh…um…" He stuttered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Latts scowled, letting go of his arm.

"Sorry. It's just…" He started.

"Yeah?" Latts asked, smirking.

"Fine, I got no excuses." Dengar gave up.

"No, you don't." Latts agreed, raising her eyebrows.

"Why in the name of the Jedi can't I feel the lower half of my body?" The heard Sugi say from across the room. They both turned their heads to where their friend was.

"Because there's an Anooba on you cutting off the circulation to your legs?" Dengar suggested with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculo-" She stopped short, looking up. There was Marrok, laying across her stomach.

"I'm surprised you didn't feel that sooner." Latts stated.

"Well, I guess he's happy to see me again." Sugi said, scratching the Anooba's back. "OK, Marrok, it was cute at first, but you can get off me now." She stated, shoving the Anooba off of her.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked, rubbing her eyes. She sat up in the chair she had been sleeping on.

"Just us being noisy." Dengar yawned.

"Oh, Ventress isn't normally noisy in the morning." Ahsoka said with a groggy laugh.

"Ha, I don't see her as a morning person." Latts agreed with a smirk. She stood up, stretching with a yawn. "I'll make some caf for us."

"That'd be nice." Sugi stated.

Once everyone had gotten up, eaten, and geared up, they set out in a speeder to find the 'haunted' hotel.

* * *

"So you were that Jedi on the news last year?" Dengar asked.

"Yes, I was." Ahsoka answered.

The speeder they were all in was relatively small. It was an open-top speeder and it had enough room to fit all of them exactly. Ventress was driving, Sugi was in the passenger seat next to her, and the other four bounty hunters and Marrok were in the back seat.

"That must've been interesting. Take a left up ahead Ventress." Dengar directed.

"I know how to drive, thank you very much!" Ventress said sourly.

"Back-seat driver." Latts teased.

"Am not!" Dengar protested.

"Left up ahead doll!" Latts joked, imitating Dengar's voice.

"I didn't say 'doll' that time." Dengar stated.

"Close enough." Latts shrugged.

Dengar looked into her crystal blue eyes. She seemed to be even more gorgeous from when they split up. Or maybe it's just that he hadn't seen her in so long that he started forgetting what she looked like.

"Hey!" Latts said, waving her hand in front of his face, interrupting his daydreaming.

"What?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I asked you what you thought about the bounty." Latts smirked.

"Oh."

"So how long have you had him?" Ahsoka asked Embo, gesturing to the Anooba.

"Marrok? A few years." Embo answered.

"He's well trained for an Anooba. I remember being on Lola Sayu trying to escape the Citadel. They sent wild Anoobas after us. They weren't nice like this one."

Ahsoka recalled, scratching Marrok behind the ears.

"Yeah, wild Anoobas are pretty nasty." Embo agreed.

"Good thing this one's on our side." Sugi said.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the hotel. It looked like they had just arrived at the set of a horror Holofilm. All the buildings around it were abandoned. The Hotel in question was very run-down looking. The windows were boarded up, the glass of the front doors was shattered, and there was some good sized chunks missing from the walls and roof.

"Well, this is a haunted hotel if I ever saw one." Latts stated, jumping out of the speeder.

"Yeah, and all the buildings within a half-mile radius are abandoned." Ventress added.

"So what's the plan?" Embo asked.

"I think we should split up into two groups. That way if, for some reason, something happens to one of the groups, it doesn't happen to all of us." Sugi explained.

"But what ever happened to safety in numbers?" Latts asked with a worried expression.

"We'll have numbers, just not everyone will be together." Sugi stated.

"S'all right, love. You can come with me." Dengar said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"And what makes you think that will make me feel any better?" Latts joked.

"I'll go with them too." Ahsoka offered, walking over to them.

"Alright, Embo, Sugi, and I will be the other group." Ventress agreed.

"Let's all sync our comms so we can keep in contact." Sugi said.

They all synced their comms, loaded their blasters, and checked all their gear.

"Now who's ready to do some ghost hunting?" Dengar asked enthusiastically.

* * *

I hope you all are liking it ( yeah, I'm still writing the plot, I've written all the way to chapter 16, but I still got plenty ore to write so... yeah. I better get going! ;) )

Please review! Thank you!

Coming up next: Our bounty hunter friends go hunting for 'it' (no not _cousin it_) But what will happen when they're split up?


	13. Chapter 9: The Haunted Hotel

Alright, next chapter is POSTED! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Latts, Dengar, and Ahsoka walked around the 'haunted' hotel. To give it credit, it was pretty darn creepy. There were flickering lights, creaky floor boards, slight cold breezes that gave you chills. This place had it all.

"You know, this place could rival our last bounty." Latts whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Dengar asked.

"Look." She said stopping. "We don't even know what this thing is. It could be in any room or around any corner. Doesn't that even _slightly_ freak you out?"

"Nah. I've seen creepier." He smirked.

"Yeah, what?" Latts asked.

"A-hem!" Ahsoka coughed. "Shouldn't we be looking for 'it'?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Dengar said as he started walking again.

They turned a corner and saw a hall that had a single door at the end. The door was slightly ajar. There was no light coming through it.

"OK, that is creepy. I feel like I'm in some horror Holofilm about to die once I walk through that door." Dengar joked.

"Please don't say anything like that." Latts winced.

They all walked up to the door. They examined it before they even touched it, making sure there was no traps or anything. Latts felt a tapping on her left shoulder.

She looked over and nothing was there. She smirked, immediately knowing what it was. She turned to her right to look at Dengar.

"What?" He asked.

"You just tapped me on the shoulder." Latts accused, smirking.

"No I didn't." He stated. He had a pokerface on.

"Ha! I've seen that trick so many times. You're just trying to freak me out." Latts explained.

"No. I. Didn't." Dengar stated, prodding her with each word.

"OK, let's go in." Ahsoka said, now finished examining the door.

They opened the door, letting the light from the hallway in. The room was still really dark. Dengar looked around and found a light switch next to the door. He turned it on and they saw-

"A bunch of ropes?" Latts asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's not weird at all." Dengar stated, going to touch one.

"Don't!" Ahsoka yelled grabbing his outstretched arm.

"What?"

"Look." She pointed to the ceiling. All the ropes were strung up into the ceiling tiles crating small cracks. Crawling from those cracks, were bugs.

"Gross!" Latts stated, almost gagging.

"Thank you." Dengar said to Ahsoka.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sugi, Embo, and Ventress were also searching for the bounty. They walked down a set of ornate stairs. At the bottom was a set of large, lavishly decorated doors. They opened them and walked in.

"This must've been the ballroom." Ventress stated.

The room had a huge dance floor, tables at the side of the room, and a stage that was once for the band. The only weird thing was there were statues of many different people on the dance floor, posed looking like time had frozen while they were all dancing.

"This is weird." Embo stated. Marrok let out a small whine.

"'It' obviously had an obsession." Sugi joked.

They made their way across the dance floor, taking care not to touch any of the statues. Once on the other side of the room, they came to another door. Walking through it, they came out into a hallway. Up ahead, they saw something go around the corner. It moved so quickly, they didn't have time to see what it was.

"Did you see that?" Sugi asked, eyes wide.

"You bet I did." Ventress stated.

"Let's follow it, quickly." Embo said, running after it with Marrok. Sugi and Ventress ran after him.

* * *

Once back out in the hall, they tried to decide where they would go next.

"So remember when we took that right and came to here?" Latts asked.

"Yeah." Ahsoka said.

"We should go back there and take the left." Latts finished.

"Why?" Dengar asked.

"What do you mean 'why'?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, we could go back through the bug-rope room. I saw a door on the other side." He suggested.

"Um, you can traverse that by yourself but I am not doing that!" Latts stated.

"Scaredy cat." He teased.

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to accidentally hit a rope, have a ceiling tile fall, be covered in bugs that could perhaps be carnivorous, and get eaten alive!" She defended.

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

"What the heck?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"It sounded like a bloodcurdling scream." Dengar observed.

"Maybe the others are in trouble!" Latts said, biting her lip.

"They would have use the comm." Dengar argued.

"Yeah but they're in trouble and I'm not gonna wait of them to call and say, 'Hi um, Ventress just died, er, where were you guys?'" Latts stated, running off in the direction of the shriek.

Ahsoka and Dengar ran after her. After several minutes of running, searching, and panting they heard their friends voices from a room up ahead.

"Let's hope we got here in time." Ahsoka said.

* * *

What will they see when the walk in the room! One of their friends dead? Find out next chapter!

Please review.


	14. Chapter 10: Room of Sharp Objects

Wow! I finally got this chapter posted before you all sent an angry mob after me! Yay! Please enjoy (note how it is a long chapter!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

"Are you guys all right?" Ahsoka exclaimed, running into the room followed by Latts and Dengar.

They were surprised at what they saw. Embo and Ventress were laughing like crazy and Sugi was sitting on the ground with a look of anger on her face.

"We're fine. I don't know about Sugi though." Ventress managed to say through her laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Dengar asked.

"So we walked in the room and this skeleton kind of fell out of no where, scaring the crap out of Sugi, who then fell down." Embo chuckled.

"I actually think this string was in the doorway and was the trigger." Sugi stated, holding up the string.

"That's pretty funny." Dengar laughed.

"No it wasn't." Sugi stated, standing up and dusting herself off.

Suddenly they heard a noise from the other side of the room. It sounded like ragged breathing. Then they saw something stagger into the light. It was and oddly clothed Gungan. He seemed completely normal except that he was missing one of his eyes. There were many scars and some infected looking wounds on his body. They drew their weapons to be on the safe side.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka yelled to him.

"Who is mesa? Mesa is mesa. Mesa no know name no more." The gungan slurred with a string of odd, creepy giggles at the end.

"OK, psycho has been identified." Latts stated, cocking her blaster.

"This creep's wanted dead right?" Dengar asked.

"Yeah, why?" Latts responded. Dengar began firing at the Gungan, Latts assumed that was why.

The Gungan, with startling agility, flipped out of the way and ran into the shadows. Suddenly the door closed behind them, enveloping the room in darkness. They couldn't even see the person next to them.

"He he! Yousa been avoiding mesa traps! Yousa be cleverer than others." They heard the Gungan say from somewhere in the room.

"What're we gonna do?" Dengar asked.

"Not shoot, that's what. One of us could accidentally get shot like that." Sugi said.

They stood around listening for the Gungan for a few seconds. Then they heard the creepy laughter again. They couldn't exactly pick out where the voice was coming from.

"He he! Mesa will kill you, well most of you…. females not right away." They heard him say with a creepy chuckle.

"Oh," Sugi growled. "If I could see you right now I'd solve all your problems you creepy little-"

"Sugi, shut up! We need to hear where he is." Embo interrupted.

Suddenly, they heard a different noise. It sounded like a pressing of a button. Then they heard a metallic groaning noise from the floor. The floor opened up into a tunnel that was lit up.

The bounty hunters fell into the tunnel and slid down into another room. This one was lit but they didn't like what they saw.

The room had various sharp things hanging from the ceiling and coming out of the floor and walls. Some of these included but were not limited too knives hanging from ropes, saws coming out of the floor, spinning knife contraptions coming out of the walls, and more.

The floor also had obstacles on it. There were boxes, tables, chairs, and many more things to block one's path or cause them to trip into the deadly room decor.

"Sugi, I think you're in heaven." Dengar joked.

"Just because I like to fight with knives, doesn't mean I enjoy being in a room full of deadly sharp things." Sugi defended.

They saw a door open across the room. Out strode the insane Gungan. Maybe this was the room where he lost his one eyestalk.

"Did anyone else notice most of the sharp things and the floor are stained red?" Latts asked with a worried look.

"I did, I just decided not to think about it." Ventress stated.

"Yousa gotta defeat mesa, but mesa will defeat yousa." The Gungan laughed.

"You wanna bet?" Embo asked, cocking his crossbow.

"This is gonna be fun." Ventress said sarcastically, tipping her head to the left to crack her neck.

"This is gonna get messy." Latts corrected her.

The Gungan began jumping around, making it impossible to shoot him. Sadly, he knew the layout of the room well, as opposed to the bounty hunters who had only been in the room for a minute.

Dengar finally grabbed the Gungan's heel as he hopped by, causing him to trip. The Gungan psycho let out a feral growl. Dengar grabbed his thin neck, attempting to choke him. The Gungan coughed, shoving Dengar off of him. Dengar had to dive to the side to avoid a hanging saw and roll to avoid a spinning blade in the floor.

Sugi went after him next. She had gotten on top of some boxes and blocked his path as he was climbing up. He gave her an evil smile. She went to kick him in the face but he grabbed her heel and gave it a sharp tug, causing her to fall. The Gungan climbed up onto the same box as her, grabbing a hanging knife. Sugi stood up, a small snarl escaping her lips. Quickly the Gungan grabbed her and wound the rope around her neck creating a makeshift noose. The Gungan shoved her off the boxes with a chuckle. She grabbed the rope at her neck, using all of her strength to keep herself up so she wouldn't get strangled. Embo saw his partner in danger and quickly shot the top of the rope, releasing Sugi.

The Gungan then ran at Ventress. Ventress was wishing she still had her lightsabers right now. She used the force to raise him into the air, choking him. She was confused when she saw a look of happiness on his face. She dropped him and turned around, right in time to see a spear emerging from the wall. She flipped up onto a box to avoid being impaled.

Embo then tackled the Gungan to the ground. They fought each other for a bit, not really getting anywhere. They both got back to their feet to continue the fighting. The Gungan got the upper hand though, taking out a vibroblade. Embo dodged just a bit too late, the knife slashing part of his chest. He growled a curse in his native tongue, wiping bloo

* * *

d off the wound.

From on top of a box, Latts grabbed one of the hanging knives, using the rope to swing down into the Gungan, preventing him from killing Embo. Falling over, the Gungan accidentally let go of his vibroblade. Latts went to kick him in the side, but he grabbed her leg, twisting it and causing her to crumple to the floor in pain.

Ahsoka force pushed him into the wall, the Gungan just missing a saw coming out of the wall. He let out an evil cackle. Ahsoka grabbed one of the hanging knives, pointing it at the Gungan.

Sugi looked over and saw Ahsoka on the other side of the room fighting the Gungan. Suddenly she remembered her dream. 'Crap, she's gonna get killed!' She thought. She began running across the room. Just as she got there, the Gungan's body dropped lifelessly to the floor.

"You killed him?" Sugi panted.

"No, I threw the knife at him. He dodged into one of the spinning blades in the wall." Ahsoka explained.

"Oh." The Zabrak breathed.

The others all came over to where the two girls were standing. They all took a couple of seconds to breathe and get a grip on the situation.

"Well, we did it!" Dengar exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Thank goodness." Latts breathed a sigh of relief.

"Goodness had nothing to do with it." Embo stated with a laugh.

"Hey, you OK Sugi? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ventress stated, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Not like this place wouldn't creep you out or anything." Dengar joked.

"No, I'm fine. Just- just out of breath, that's all." She lied.

"Well, we better go cash in on this creep." Embo stated. "This, honestly, was almost not worth the credits."

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review!


	15. Chapter 11: Again from the Top

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy! (um I decided to start using the author's note symbol... so that's what the **A/N** is if you didn't know. Just so y'all don't get confused an think something's part of the story when it's actually my note!)

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

* * *

They strode into one of the offices back at the cantina. Their employer looked up eyes wide. Maybe he saw their wounds…

"You made it back?" He asked in disbelief.

"You bet." Dengar stated, dropping a bag on his desk. The man looked inside the bag and saw the Gungan's head. He grimaced.

"Congratulations." He smiled, though it looked forced. He passes a brief case of their payment over his desk, handing it to Latts.

The bounty hunters made sure all the credits were there before exiting the office. The man at the desk let out a heavy sigh. He felt a headache coming on.

"Now," He mused out loud. "How do I tell my master about this?"

* * *

The six bounty hunters sat down at a table once back in the cantina part of the establishment. They sat in silence for a bit, each inspecting his or her wounds.

"I am officially done with psycho bounties." Latts stated, breaking the silence.

"Me too." Ahsoka agreed.

"I'm just glad we made it out with all of our body parts still attached." Dengar smirked.

"We better look at that when we get back to the apartment." Sugi suggested, nodding at Embo's wound on his chest.

"I'm fine, Sugi." He protested.

"You wanna get an infection? Be my guest." Sugi stated.

"Alright, fine." Embo gave in.

"We better get back to the apartment. I need to get some sleep." Ventress yawned.

"Is there such thing as a good night's sleep in our line of work?" Latts asked with a smirk.

* * *

The Fallen, Vandalo Brute, turned as Izeese scurried through the door to his office. He looked particularly pale today. That usually meant he was afraid. Good, his minions were supposed to fear him. He smiled at the thought.

"What now Izeese?" Brute boomed.

"Um, it's about the situation on Coruscant." Izeese panted from his run down the hallway.

"What about it?" Brute asked, actually becoming interested now in what Izeese had to say.

"They..uh…w-well" Izeese stuttered.

"Well, spit it out!"

"They killed the psycho." Izeese squeaked, fearfully.

"What!?" Brute yelled, enraged at the bad news.

"That's what our contact said. He even said they brought him the Gungan's head." Izeese explained.

"Leave me!" Brute growled. He needed to think in private.

He stood there for several minutes, thinking. Stroking his beard, he turned to the shadows of the room.

"Honestly, I didn't think it would have to come to you." He stated.

"Aw, Vandalo dear. You're too sweet." Said a female voice from the shadows. She walked out into the light.

She was a medium height and looked to be human. She had long, bodacious white hair. She wore black leather pants and a matching, form fitting crop top with a low neckline. Her black gloves came up to her shoulders and she had a blaster strapped to her thigh. She also had on ornate high heel boots. He lips were painted a deep maroon color, standing out on her pale skin. To anyone who didn't know her, she looked like a normal being you'd see on Coruscant. Only select few, like Vandalo, knew her as one of the best Anzati assassins.

After leaving her work for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Black Sun asked her to join their ranks. She kindly obliged, with the only condition of her getting a prisoner every now and then so she could have their 'soup'.

"Saljé Tasha, it is your turn now. Go kill those bounty hunters." Brute ordered.

"Do I get their soup once I'm through with them?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course my dear."

"Then it would be my pleasure." She said with an evil smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Just incase you all were wondering, Saljé Tasha is cannon. And she was alive during the clone wars! So double bonus from my research! I only added the part about her joining Black sun for my story's purposes. ;D

Please review, thank you!

P.S Has anyone checked out the character scenario list on my profile? I just recently changed it and added some more questions. If you haven't yet, I advise checking it out!


	16. Chapter 12: The Message

**A/N:** This chapter is intense but short. Sorry, but I had to make this chapter a cliff hanger. I try to post the next one soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

They got back to the apartment at night. It wasn't too late yet. Embo gave Marrok some food and some of the others got some food as well. They unpacked all their weapons and gear from the bounty. Ahsoka made herself some stim-tea and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Who knew doing nothing could feel so good?" Ahsoka said with a small laugh.

"I know, right?" Ventress agreed.

"Who knew that you two would become best friends." Sugi observed.

"We both aren't who we used to be." Ventress stated. Ahsoka gave a sad nod before taking another sip from her tea.

"People change." Embo shrugged, scratching Marrok's head.

"I'm gonna take a walk on the roof." Latts said, going to the door.

"Why? You all right?" Dengar asked, turning to face her.

"I'm fine. I just need to think." She smiled, walking out the door.

Once on the roof she looked out over the seedy under levels. Various neon signs advertising cantinas and other establishments brightened up the otherwise dark city. There was no natural light down this far into Coruscant. The humid air surprisingly felt good tonight.

Latts breathed a sigh of relief, finally relaxed after the last job. While working alone, she had liked walking on the roof. It was dark up this high and no one on the walkways could see her. She liked the privacy, it gave her alone time so she could think.

Suddenly something hit her in the back of the head, causing her to fall over onto her face. She rolled over to see who attacked her but no one was there. The roof top was silent just as it had been a moment ago.

"I know you're up here." Latts stated into the shadows, standing up.

"Good." She heard a female voice purr behind her. She whirled around to see, yet again, nothing.

"Too scared to fight me?" Latts asked, hoping to draw them out.

"Oh no, it is _you_ who will be fearing _me_ by the end of tonight." She heard the voice say.

Suddenly, Latts was tackled to the ground. Whoever they were, they were strong. Latts finally saw what they looked like.

They were a human, or at least human looking, female. They had long, curly white hair. They were wearing black leather and had boots on. Their make up was dark, making their skin look especially pale.

"Who the heck are you?" Latts growled, blocking a punch.

"Your worst nightmare!" The other woman laughed. It was the kind of laugh you heard in Holofilms that made you wonder about your safety.

Latts kicked the woman off of her and stood up. The woman followed suit, proceeding to kick Latts in the stomach. Latts attempted to punch her but the woman grabbed her fist and twisted her arm, breaking it. Latts cried out in pain, but continued fighting. She swept the woman's feet out from under her, causing her to fall.

"Obviously you were hired to kill me, right?" Latts said through clenched teeth.

"Bing! We have a winner!" The woman laughed evilly.

The woman launched herself at Latts. She tried to dodge the woman's attacks, but she was getting worn out. Latts tried to throw a punch at her, but missed since her good arm was now broken. The woman punched Latts in the face. Latts could taste blood in her mouth. She went to grab her blaster then cursed, realizing she put it down in the apartment.

"I see you lost your blaster. Poor dear." The woman said with a mocking pout.

"I can defeat you without my blaster." Latts growled angrily.

"Good luck." The woman smirked.

After a few more minutes of getting beat up, Latts fell on her back, fighting to stay conscious. She wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She attempted to stand up but grimaced at the pain.

"Well now. That was easy." The woman teased standing in front of her.

"You haven't killed me yet, why?" Latts panted.

"I have a message." The woman smirked, crouching down in front of her. Latts tried to blink the black spots out of her vision, only making them worse. She felt sick.

The woman grabbed Latts' chin, staring her in the eyes. "I will kill you all." She snarled.

Latts began to loose conscious, but she saw the woman run and jump off the roof. She blacked out but she thought she heard a familiar voice call her name.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 13: Detective Work

**A/N:** I'd just like to say thank you to Obsidian Tear, Superhero 101, and Mirkat for the continued support! Rock on guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! (Cuz if I did, i'd be dating a bounty hunter from outer space! LOL!)

* * *

There were blurred voices. Like when you hear sounds under water. Latts could tell they were talking. About what? Who? She didn't remember anything after seeing the assassin jump off the roof. But there was the voice that had called her name. It sounded masculine. Maybe it was one of her friends. Accept the only guys she was hanging out with right now were Embo and Dengar, so it must've been Dengar because they were definitely speaking basic.

She slowly opened her eyes, wondering where she would be. The initial bright white softened into what looked like her apartment. She was laying on her bed. She blinked the blurriness away. She saw all of her friends standing around her. They looked worried or nervous.

"How are you doing?" Dengar asked. She hadn't noticed how close he was until he spoke. He looked concerned. He _also_ was still looking highly attractive.

"I feel terrible." Latts moaned. It was the truth, too. There was a sharp pain in her arm, she had a headache, her nose felt weird, and she still had the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Well, when Dengar called us up to help get you, you were on the ground bleeding with your arm twisted at a horrible angle." Ventress explained to her friend.

"I must've passed out." Latts winced at the painful headache.

"And threw up." Ahsoka added to the list of ailments.

"So who attacked you?" Embo asked.

"They were a medium-ish sized human, well at least, they looked human to me. They were a female with white, fluffy hair, dark make-up, and she wore tight black leather." Latts struggled to recall.

"Here," Sugi said, offering her a mug of stim-tea. "It'll make you feel better."

"I'll try to look up individuals that match that description." Ahsoka said.

"How? Only police can look up people by their physical traits and descriptions." Dengar asked.

"I still have my Jedi access codes and, if I'm not mistaken, they still haven't deactivated them yet." Ahsoka smirked, taking out her data pad.

"Looks like you took quite the beating. Did you fight back at all?" Ventress asked Latts, jokingly.

"I left my blaster down here. I did try to fight her, but she obviously had better training than me." Latts stated.

"Latts, we've fought Sith before! And you let this random chick beat you up?" Sugi inquired.

"I actually didn't fight those Zabrak maniacs on Nal Hutta, you and Embo did." Latts reminded her, taking a sip of the tea.

"Whatever." Sugi gave up.

"Ooh, this is interesting." Ahsoka said, looking at the screen of her data pad.

"What?" Ventress asked, practically tripping over Marrok to get to her friend.

"Was this who you fought?" Ahsoka asked Latts, showing her the screen on the data pad.

"Yes, that's her." she confirmed.

"Well, it says here she was an assassin for the Confederacy of Independent Systems but then left and got hired by Black Sun." Ahsoka read.

"Great, Latts is wanted by Black Sun." Embo said sarcastically.

"That's weird. Maybe they want a singer..." Dengar started to tease, but after a glare from Latts, he decided to leave off there.

"No! Wait! I remember something else! She said something to me before she ran off." Latts said trying to remember. "She said 'I will kill you all'."

"Lovely." Dengar commented.

"So Black Sun wants all of us dead? That doesn't even make any sense! What did we ever do to them?!" Sugi exclaimed.

"Hey wait, here's something else." Ventress said, taking the data pad away from Ahsoka.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It says here she's an Anzati." Ventress stated.

"Oh great."

* * *

**A/N**: Please review!

P.S: I was wondering if any of you guys knew of good clone wars bounty hunter videos put to music on YouTube? Just curious. If you do then put the link the bottom of your review when you review (which you're all gonna review, right?) ;)


	18. Chapter 14: Stalked

**A/N:** Hey y'all, here's the next chapter! I'd like to thank you all for your continued support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

"So why the Force does Black Sun want us dead?" Ventress asked.

"Let's all think. Did any of us do anything that could possibly get us on the radar of Black Sun?" Dengar asked.

"I don't think I took out any of their guys..." Sugi mumbled.

"Well, remember the Sith also wanted us dead. Did we ever find out why?" Latts asked.

"No, but Ardus probably knew." Embo stated.

"Ah, Ardus…" Latts sighed.

"Why does everyone want you guys dead? No offense, but your all just a small group of Bounty Hunters. What threat could you be to them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Maybe it's me." Ventress suggested.

"Yeah but you weren't with us for the Sith incident." Sugi reminded.

"Well I guess Ahsoka and me are on the list now." Ventress mused.

* * *

Through the electrobinoculars she could see them all, standing around the Theelin who was in bed. Tasha had really exercised her sense of self control when she fought the Theelin. She could tell the Theelin's soup was pretty good. Not as good as a Jedi or a Sith's, but good enough. She might have to find someone else in the meantime. The cravings for the soup were getting stronger.

She looked back at their conversation. She couldn't hear them, but she knew what they were talking about; Her.

"You stupid little bounty hunters. You forgot to close the shades." She giggled to herself.

By now, the Theelin had probably passed her message on to all of them. She checked, and confirmed, that all the others were in the room. Good, they all heard it. She smiled at her achievement. And by now, they also probably tried to look her up to find out who she was. Tasha didn't know if they knew that yet, or not.

Then, her commlink beeped at her. She picked it up and answered it.

"Yes?" Tasha asked in the sweetest voice she could muster up.

"Tasha, this is Brute, have you got them yet?" Her boss asked.

"No, but I gave them a message and beat up the Theelin pretty good." Tasha smiled evilly into the comm.

"Tasha, I know you. Don't play with your food." Brute warned.

"Oh for the love of Sith! Relax Brute, learn to enjoy your work." Tasha teased.

"I want them-"

"Dead, yeah I know. Don't worry, they won't be alive much longer." Tasha said, ending the call before Brute could scold her more. Just because he doesn't take pleasure in his work, doesn't mean that she shouldn't.

"Besides," she said to herself. "They'll be joining the Silent Voices soon."

Tasha stood up and stretched. Sitting on roofs for long periods of time definitely does a number on one's back. She put her electrobinoculars in her pack, and jumped down onto a lower roof.

"I do love Coruscant. So many places to hide, it makes the hunt much more interesting." She sighed to herself, breathing in the under level air.

She ran across the roof top and once she got to the edge, she jumped to the next. She continued this process, sometimes adding in a flip or something. Finally she came to her destination.

"Hmm," She mused. "Now I have to find somebody." She said, looking down at a cantina.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! please review! Thank You!


	19. Chapter 15: The Call

**A/N:** This is another long chapter! Rejoice my friends! Just kidding, but please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do you think I would be writing fanfics if I owned Star wars!? No I would be making all my favorite ships cannon! (but sadly, since I do NOT own Star Wars, I cannot)

* * *

By the next night, Latts was feeling much better. They were able to find a med-droid to heal her arm and now it was basically back to new.

All day they hung out in the apartment practically bored out of their minds. But Sugi insisted it was for to better, laying low for a day, maybe the assassin would quit. Highly doubted.

"Ugh! I't's 7:58 and I haven't done a thing all day!" Dengar moaned.

"Maybe we should get the med-droid back out to heal your boredom." Embo teased.

"I'm just gonna go down to the cantina." Dengar declared, standing up and walking to the door.

"Not alone, I'm coming with you." Latts said following him.

"I could use a drink myself." Ventress agreed, catching up to the two. Their voices got quieter as they closed the door and walked down the hall.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Sugi muttered.

"What would we do _without_ them?" Embo countered.

"I could name a few things." Sugi smirked. "So, how have you been since… well.. you know, last year?" she asked Ahsoka.

"Oh, that. Honestly, I've been doing better. I feel like I actually have a life, well, I didn't mean that, but… you know what I mean, right?" Ahsoka tried to explain.

"Yeah." Embo sighed. "When I was younger, I belonged to a warrior clan on my home planet. They had difficult rules to follow. I know exactly what you meant by 'actually having a life'." he explained.

"It's nice when people understand you." Ahsoka smiled.

"Agreed." Sugi stated.

* * *

"I hate being the one who's being hunted." Dengar brooded, looking down into his glass.

"Now you know what it feels like to be a bounty." Latts smirked, leaning on the bar.

"Yeah, it almost makes me feel sorry for them." He chuckled.

"What? You feel sorry?" Ventress teased.

"Hey, I said it _almost_ makes me feel sorry. There's a difference." He corrected her.

"I'm glad I can feel my arm again." Latts stated.

"You are so lucky. She could have sucked your brains out!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, but then who would deliver her little message?" Latts asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, just be careful. Besides, I like you better with your brains inside your head." He joked.

"Oh my _gosh_!" Ventress moaned.

"What?" Latts and Dengar said in unison.

"You two flirting constantly!" Ventress said like it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

"We are not!" Latts defended, eyes widening.

"That'll be the day." Dengar sighed, taking a sip from his drink.

There was an awkward silence. They either looked at their drinks, the floor, or just tried to avoid eye contact with each other. Then, the silence was broken when Dengar's comm started beeping.

"Hello?" He asked, answering it.

"Hi, um, I have a bounty and…. you're Dengar right?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes. So what is the bounty?" Dengar asked.

"I can't talk about it over the comm, someone could be listening in. Come to my apartment. It's in the building called the Broken Sailbarge, room 89 on the tenth floor." The man said in almost a whisper, causing Dengar to turn the volume on his comm up.

"Alright, see you soon then." Dengar said, turning his comm off.

"You can't." Latts stated.

"Can't what?" He asked.

"Go to that apartment. It's so sketchy." She explained.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Dengar said, walking out of the cantina.

"He's gonna get himself killed." Latts said with a wince.

"Yes he is." Ventress agreed.

* * *

Ahsoka gasped, eyes wide with fear.

"What, what is it?" Sugi asked, worried.

"I just had a vision." Ahsoka breathed.

"What was it about?" Embo asked, tensing.

"The others are in danger." She said, closing her eyes to remember. "A call will put one of them in danger."

"We better call to tell them, then." Sugi stated, picking up her comm.

* * *

Almost a minute after Dengar walked out of the cantina, Latts' comm started beeping.

"Hello?" She asked, answering it.

"Hi, Latts, this is Sugi. Is every one all right?" She asked. Her friend sounded worried.

"Yeah, why?" Latts asked.

"Ahsoka just had a vision that a call would put one of you in danger." Sugi explained. Latts cursed in Huttese.

"What is it?" Sugi asked.

"Dengar just got a call about a bounty and he went to go talk to the person." She explained.

"Oh man." Sugi moaned.

"I'll try to contact him and tell him." Ventress suggested, taking out her comm.

"Great, oh I hope he hasn't gotten himself killed." Latts winced.

"He's good at what he does. I'm sure he'll be fine." Sugi reassured, though it didn't sound like she believed it.

"Bad news, I can't get him. His signal must be jammed." Ventress explained.

* * *

Dengar walked up to the tenth floor. He quickly found the room labeled number 89. There was a poster of a scantly clad dancing girl covering a large percentage of the door. Dengar shook his head in disgust and knocked on the door. There was no response.

He decided to let himself in. The room was dark, save for the light coming through the door. Dengar walked in. Bottles and other objects littered the floor, even the occasional piece of clothing or undergarment. Dengar wasn't feeling particularly comfortable with the cleanliness of the room.

Suddenly Dengar was grabbed around the neck by a pair of arms. He tried to break free of the grasp, but the person was, surprisingly, stronger than him.

"Now you die!" He heard them growl. He immediately recognized the voice. It was the voice of the employer.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all are liking it, thanks for reading, yadda yadda yadda, please review!


	20. Chapter 16: Planning

**A/N:** And the story continues! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!

* * *

The man took out a blaster and pointed it at Dengar's head. He quickly grabbed the hand that was holding the blaster to point it at the roof. He decided that if the guy didn't shoot him, he was probably gonna strangle him to death.

Dengar did a foreword roll, and in the process, got the guy off his back. Quickly he took out his own blaster, firing in the direction of him. The man dodged but just barely.

"You and all your friends are gonna die, and their's nothing you can do to stop it!" He yelled with a shaky voice.

While he was busy yelling at him, Dengar quickly shot him. He sighed, as the man dropped limp to the floor.

"People spend too much time talking nowadays while they fight." Dengar said to himself, shaking his head.

He quickly ran out of the room, he had to get back to the otters and tell them what happened. Once he was gone, a silhouette walked out of the dark corner and walked over to the body.

"Too bad you lost. Well, let's hope your soup is better than your fighting skills" They said, stooping over the body.

* * *

"I knew he shouldn't have gone alone." Latts said.

"It's been an hour and we still can't contact him." Embo said.

Suddenly the door opened. They all looked up to see-

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I not come in?" The maid asked.

"No, not now. We're busy." Latts answered angrily, shooing the maid out.

"That was weird." Ventress stated.

"You don't know the half of it. She usually just comes in and starts cleaning, asking me about my personal life." Latts said with a laugh.

"I hope Dengar's all right. I didn't really know him, but he seemed to be a good guy." Ahsoka said.

Then the door burst open again, this time, the door slammed into the wall (and the door knob created a dent in the wall).

"Hey guys! I'm back. I bet you can't guess what happened to me." Dengar said, closing the door and striding in.

"Let me think, you got attacked?" Latts asked.

"Wow, you're good. What, do you have a sixth sense or something?" He joked.

"Ahsoka had a premonition and by the time we called Latts down at the cantina you were already gone. We tried to call you but your comm must've been jammed." Sugi explained.

"Why is it always that the most interesting stuff happens without me?" He joked.

"So what happened?" Embo asked.

"I walk in, I get attacked, I kill the guy." Dengar said, counting off the events on his fingers.

"Great, now we'll never know what he wanted." Ventress growled.

"I think we can pretty much guess who this is linked to. That assassin Saljé Tasha." Ahsoka said.

"Well, we can't just be sitting ducks and wait for them to take us out one-by-one." Latts stated.

"We need a plan then." Ventress responded.

"I have an idea." Embo said. "I know where the Black Sun headquarters are on Coruscant. We go there and try to take it out."

"Wait, how do you know where the Black Sun headquarters are?" Sugi asked.

"So I can avoid them." Embo answered.

"Seems like pretty straight foreword plan…" Ahsoka said.

"And foolish." Sugi added.

"I'm in!" Dengar said to Embo.

"What about you girls?" Embo asked.

"We're in." Latts smirked.

"I may not like it, but we're a team. We stick together." Sugi agreed.

"Let's go kick some Black Sun butts!" Ventress exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!

I'm trying to add in more hints of romance(kind of like what Sugi said in the last chapter) so... beware!


	21. Chapter 17: Break In

**A/N**: next chapter, yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

The guard at the Black Sun headquarters was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do and he rarely got breaks from his work. Not like he needed them. Nothing ever happened. People were too afraid of Black Sun to even come near the place. He felt his job was basically pointless.

He looked at his chrono, finding out it was around nine o' clock at night. He wished he could sleep. He tried to remember the last time he slept in an actual bed. He gave up after several minutes. The night air was slightly smokey and humid, as usual. Occasionally he would hear some loud voices from a cantina down the street.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He brought his hand down to feel where the pain was coming from. He pulled out a sharp metal object from his neck. He realized it was a poison dart just as he fell to the ground. Just before his eyes closed, he saw a group of six people and an Anooba striding towards him.

* * *

"All right we're in." Ahsoka confirmed, using the force to open the door without setting off the alarms.

"Great. Let's try to find the control room now." Sugi said.

They sneaked down the hall, trying to figure out where the control room was without running into any guards. The halls were dark, lit only by tubes of glowing red liquid on the walls. There were intricate patterns and artwork carved into the walls. The place felt like a tomb.

They came to a several-foot-wide chasm which they could slightly see the bottom of. It was covered with sharp spikes pointing upwards. The hall continued on the other side of the gap.

"Mind the gap, love." Dengar stated, holding out his arm to stop Sugi from walking off the edge.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Now what?" Latts asked.

"I can easily jump across. I don't know about you guys." Embo said.

"Me and Ventress could use the Force to lift the rest across." Ahsoka suggested.

"It's our only option, really." Sugi agreed.

Once Embo had jumped over, Ventress and Ahsoka force lifted Latts, Dengar, Sugi, and Marrok across. Then they used the force to aid them as they jumped across the chasm.

They continued along until they heard a high pitched, swishing noise. They rounded a corner to see spinning blades on both sides of the hall.

"You know, I've really had enough of spinning blades." Embo growled.

"Relax, there has to be another way." Sugi said, grabbing his wrist reassuringly.

"Hey, look at this." Ventress said walking over to something inlaid in the wall just a few feet away from the spinning blades."It looks like a control panel. It probably controls the blades."

"That makes sense. Then, if you're a Black Sun person, you just wave a key in front of it and the blades stop spinning." Ahsoka agreed.

Ventress used the force to hack the control panel, shutting off the blades. They ran to the other end of the hall before the blades started again. Turning another corner, they arrived at the door to the control room.

* * *

Vandalo Brute, who had just arrived on Coruscant this morning, sat at his desk, watching the screen in front of him. He smiled evilly.

"Sir the bounty hunters just reached the control room!" Izeese said, who was standing next to him

"I can see that." Brute responded cooly, gesturing to the screen with one hand.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Tasha asked, seated on his desk, also looking at the screen.

"Not yet." He smiled.

* * *

Surprisingly, the control room was easy to enter. They walked in, and found the main controls for the building.

"Let's see… where are you…." Ahsoka murmured to herself, browsing the various buttons.

"What are you looking for?" Dengar asked.

"You mean what did I find." Ahsoka said, pointing to a red button. "The building's self-destruct button."

"Talk about leaving no evidence." Latts smirked.

"Just like how there will be no evidence of your deaths." They heard someone say.

They all turned around to see that they were surrounded by Black Sun guards. They were all pointing their weapons at the bounty hunters. There was no way of escape.

Then they saw two people enter the room One was the assassin Saljé Tasha and the other was the Fallen Vandalo Brute.

* * *

A/N: Hey thanks for reading! please review! also, you can check out the cover I made for this fic! I think it's my best by far. Oh and the shadow in the middle is Tasha.


	22. Chapter 18: Caught

**A/N**: Hey guys! happy April vacation! ready to relax and read a bunch of fanfics, right? Well, here's the next chapter, please enjoy! (sorry it's short)

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars.

* * *

Embo shot the one guard next to him and began the fighting. Sugi threw her knives at two nearby guards, disabling them. Ahsoka force pushed several into the wall, while Ventress force choked two others. Latts and Dengar began shooting them down also. But soon, the guards whipped out cool (and probably illegal) shield things that blocked any attack. They seemed to be personal ray-shields.

"Take them to the prison!" They heard Vandalo Brute yell.

They were quickly whisked away to the prison with no idea what was in store for them.

* * *

"Finally we caught them!" Brute smiled.

"Do I get their soup now?" Tasha asked, smirking.

"No, I want to torture them first." Brute stated.

"But you said-"

"Well now I'm saying that you'll have to wait!" He growled.

Tasha bit her tongue to keep from saying something she'd probably regret. Brute left the room to go down to the prison. Tasha frowned. part of her wanted to make Brute sorry for ever denying her their soup. The other part of her was afraid of what he'd do to her if she did.

* * *

"Well this is fantastic." Ventress growled.

"So, what now?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have to break out." Dengar stated.

"Do you have any ideas how to do that?" Latts asked him.

"No, not really." He shook his head.

"Honestly, I can't see any positive outcomes from here." Embo stated.

"Lighten up, there has to be a way out." Sugi encouraged.

"You let me know when you find one." Embo said, crossing his arms.

They heard footsteps approaching and they ceased their conversation. They saw a shadow stop outside their cell door, they recognized it to be Vandalo Brute. He opened the cell doors and some guards came in.

"Ready for some real fun?" Brute asked evilly.

* * *

**A/N**: What will happen next to our unfortunate bounty hunter friends? Find out next chapter (which I will try to post soon! and make it longer!)

Please review! Thank you!


	23. Chapter 19: Interrogation

**A/N: **I know some of you were concerned about this chapter, but let me tell you it is still K+. There is no blood, gore, and there is little violence. I just wanted to let you all know that in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

* * *

They were all brought to the torture room and chained to the one wall by Black Sun thugs. On the opposite wall, a door opened and Tasha walked in.

"This is just great." Dengar muttered.

"I'm working on it." Embo growled, straining against the cuffs in an attempt to break them.

Brute paced dramatically in front of them several times before stopping in the middle. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, eyeing them all.

"That one first." He ordered, pointing at Embo. The thugs grabbed him and brought him over to a table with shackles on it. Once he was cuffed to the table, Brute walked over.

"Now you could make this simple and tell me what you were doing here." Brute said, picking up a sharp looking object. Embo stayed silent.

Brute frowned and grabbed a syringe filled with glowing red liquid from a table of many syringes filled with the same liquid. He walked back over to where Embo was.

"This is a rare substance. When injected into your veins, it will bring back all the bad memories from your past. This small amount lasts for about five minutes." Brute explained.

He injected the stuff into Embo and it looked like he fell asleep. The room went silent. Sugi looked concerned at her friend. Occasionally Embo would stiffen or make an odd whimpering noise. Really, it just looked like he was having a bad dream. Five minutes later, he woke up again, panting.

"Why were you planning to take down Black Sun?" Brute asked, grabbing Embo's throat.

"STOP!" Sugi yelled. "We have no clue what you're talking about!"

Brute hand signaled the thugs to bring Embo back to the wall. He walked over to where Sugi was, stopping a foot away, and looked at her in a sketchy manor.

"You will be useful, one way or another." Brute stated, grabbing Latts from her shackles and dragging her over to the table. Cuffing her to the table, he grabbed another syringe.

"I know all your weaknesses." He said to them all. Latts gave him a questioning look.

"Let's just say," Brute said. "Torturing you will also torture someone else." He finished, turning around to look at Dengar. He looked back at the syringe and, after thinking, placed it down.

"I have a better idea." Brute said, smiling.

Latts felt suddenly calm. She hadn't realized how handsome Brute was, all she wanted to do was make him happy. Suddenly she knew what was going on, he was using his Falleen pheromones to manipulate her mind. But the realization came too late, she was already under its influence. She was like a prisoner in her own body and all she could do was watch.

"Why were you attacking us?" Brute asked politely, undoing her cuffs on the table. Latts sat up, trying to urge herself to run, but she had lost control of all her muscles.

The other bounty hunters jaws practically dropped to the floor. They had no idea why their friend was just sitting there.

"You attacked us first." Latts stated, answering Brute.

"True, but what were you planning to do in the control room?" He asked.

"Set off the self-destruct button." Latts answered.

"Ah, the self-destruct. Thank you for cooperating." Brute said, as the thugs dragged her back to the wall. And Brute's influence was out of her.

"Bring them back to the prison." Brute ordered to his thugs. "I am finished with them."

* * *

**A/N**: I hop you all liked it, please review. Thank you!


	24. Chapter 20: Maniac

**A/N**: yay next chapter! Just so you know, the end isn't very descriptive. That's all you need to know right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

* * *

They were shoved along back the way they came by Brute's thugs. Finally they came back to their cell in the prison area. They thugs keyed the door to open and were met with quite the surprise. Marrok jumped out of the cell and attacked the thugs. Once all of them were taken car of, Marrok sat down in front of Embo and wagged his tail.

"Good boy Marrok." Embo praised.

"Did you tell him to do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, he just knew those where the bad guys." He responded.

"Now what? More guards are gonna be coming." Latts stated.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Ventress stated angrily.

"I was trying not to give up the information! Have you ever had a Falleen use his pheromones on you?" Latts growled back.

"Ladies, please. We need to focus." Dengar said, going between the two girls.

"We just need to find a way out now." Ahsoka stated.

"Well then, we better get moving." Sugi agreed.

* * *

"Sir! I just lost contact with the guards who had the prisoners!"

"What?" Brute growled at the thug who just ran into his office.

"I lost contact with them, sir." He repeated, more calmly.

Brute snarled and turned to the security cams. He enlarged the views on the ones for the prison area. Finally he saw what he was looking for; a bunch of bodies on the ground. He zoomed in on the room number. It happened to be the one the bounty hunters were supposed to be in. On top of that, the door was open.

"They escaped!" Brute yelled.

"I'll go after them!" Tasha said making for the door.

"No! I'll send Moordenaar." Brute said.

"Vandalo, you can't! He was just an experiment!" Tasha protested.

"An experiment that needs testing." Brute stated, picking up his comm and keying a number. "Guard, let Moordenaar out. I will take it from there."

"But sir!"

"No questions! Let him out!" Brute yelled into his comm.

"Yes sir." The guard said nervously before singing off.

"How are you gonna get that maniac to do what you want?" Tasha asked, moodily crossing her arms over her chest.

"Most of his brain is cybernetics. I will program him to kill the bounty hunters." Brute explained with a smile.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Dengar asked.

"I don't know." Sugi stated.

"Than why are we following you?" He asked.

"I'm trying to remember the way we came in." She explained impatiently.

Suddenly thy heard some screams from down a hallway that was behind them.

"What the-" Latts started.

Before she could finnish, a figure ran out of the hallway they heard the screaming coming from. They paused and looked around. They had pale, grayish skin, and white hair that was unkempt. They had strange red eyes, many scars and battered looking clothing. He held a bloodied knife in his hand and appeared to be mentally unstable.

"Is that an albino?" Ahsoka asked in a whisper. The thing quickly turned to face them.

"I don't want to find out!" Dengar exclaimed.

They began to run and the guy ran after them. They couldn't seem to loose him either. It was almost like he was locked onto them or something.

Finally they came to a door and ran through it, quickly shutting it behind them. They found themselves in a small court yard. There was no roof, but the buildings around them were too high to climb.

Suddenly, Sugi felt like she had somehow been here before.

"I guess we lost him, huh." Dengar said with a stiff laugh.

"It seemed too easy if you ask me." Ventress protested.

Sugi's eyes widened. Her dream was happening right before her eyes. She suddenly got the same feeling of someone watching them. If her dream was happening then that meant-

She saw the figure jump down with the knife in his hand.

"Move Ahsoka!" Sugi yelled, but knew it was going to be too late. She dove in the way, shoving Ahsoka out of the way.

Then she felt the knife go into her chest. The weird guy stared at the wound looking possessed and very pleased with himself. Then he looked up and stared her in the eyes before letting her drop to the ground.

* * *

**A/N**: I will try to post the next chapter pretty soon so you won't be in suspense for too long. Hope you are enjoying it. Please review!


	25. Chapter 21: Home Free?

**A/N**: See, I told you the wait wouldn't be so long! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

It seemed to happen in slow motion. He saw Sugi dive in front of Ahsoka and the weird guy's knife went into her chest. Embo cried out, he didn't know whether it was in surprise or anger or what. He watched his friend, one of the only people he had ever loved in his life, drop to the ground.

Anger flooded his body, drowning out any other emotions. He ran at the man, who was running his fingers over the edge of the bloodied knife. Embo punched him hard in the stomach, then kicked him in the side, sending him flying into the wall.

By the time he was done with his outburst, the others had gathered around her. Embo knelt down next to her. Marrok trotted over to him and sat next to Sugi as well. He made a whimpering noise at her. Sadness, a feeling he rarely ever felt, filled him. It was almost overwhelming.

"Sugi, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah….I can." She struggled to get out.

"Y-you're gonna be OK, I promise." Embo stated.

"I… I know." She said with a sad smile. Then she coughed a bit, a small trickle of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth. She winced in pain.

"Crap. What are we gonna do?" Dengar asked, panic in his voice.

"Embo…" Sugi breathed, grabbing his hand. "I…love you." She pressed her lips to his hand before letting go. She laid her head back and her eyes closed. This put Latts in tears.

"Oh man…." Ventress sighed.

No one spoke for a while. The only sound was Latts' crying and sniffles. The silence was only broken when Ahsoka spoke.

"We have to go. He probably has security cams every where and thugs looking for us."

"What do we do with…Sugi?" Dengar asked, hesitant to say her name.

"We take her with us." Embo stated.

"Are you sure she won't slow us down?" Ventress asked, placing her hands on her hips. Embo grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her into the nearest wall.

"I am taking her with us. It won't slow me down." He growled, setting her down.

"It'll also be good to get out of here before that thing wakes up again." Latts sniffled.

Once Embo lifted Sugi over his shoulder, they ran out of the court yard, hoping they were running in the right direction.

* * *

"Blast it!" Brute yelled, slamming his fist onto the desk. The Kyuzo just knocked out Moordenaar.

"I told you he was just an experiment." Tasha said in an I-told-you-so voice.

"Shut up! I need to think." He growled.

"I'll go kill them." Tasha said excitedly.

"We will wait." Brute said thoughtfully.

"What!? Why?" Tasha exclaimed.

"Good things come to those who wait." Brute stated.

"But you promised me my soup!" Tasha yelled.

"You will get it! But not today! I have a plan." Brute explained.

* * *

They finally reached the door they came in through. But it was locked.

"Great. Ventress work your lock pickin' magic." Dengar said.

Before Ventress could, the holoscreen next to the door lit up with Brute's face. Marrok growled at it.

"I will let you go today, but let me tell you this; as of right now, we are at war. You will pay dearly for breaking into my base. Trust me, that Zabrak won't be the only one who dies!" Brute told them. Embo picked up a blaster he got from a fallen thug and shot the screen. Suddenly they heard the lock click and the door opened.

"Let's go before he changes his mind!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

They ran all the way back to the apartment. Embo laid Sugi's body on the bed and ran back for the door.

"Where are you going?" Latts asked.

"I need to ask the lobby people a favor." He said, closing the door behind him. He hoped he would be in time, though.

* * *

**A/N**: Ooh! What's he doing? Find out next chapter! Please review! I love to hear from you guys!


	26. Chapter 22: Unexpected Events

**A/N**: Here's probably the last chapter before the epilogue. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Embo raced down to the lobby. Sitting at the desk was a teenaged looking Twi'lek girl shopping on her holopad. He ran up to the desk.

"Do you have a medical droid? It's an emergency." He asked.

"Excuse me, what?" She asked in a rather bratty voice. "I can't understand a word you just said. Let my hook up my translator."

She rummaged in a drawer for a few seconds before finding the device. She then hooked it up and nodded at him to repeat the question.

"Do you have a medical droid? It's an emergency." He repeated, annoyed.

"Oh yeah. I'll go get it." She stated in a bored tone. She wandered off into an office. A few minutes later she came back with it.

"There you go. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked flirtatiously.

"No." Embo said running back up the stairs.

* * *

Embo ran back into the room and turned the medical droid on.

"What are you doing?" Latts asked.

"You'll see." He stated.

"What is it you require?" The droid asked.

"Please take a look at her. We think she's dead, but I'm not sure." Embo explained, gesturing to Sugi's body that was on the bed.

"Well, she is either dead or not dead." The droid rambled as it began inspecting Sugi.

"Embo, sometimes you just need to let things go." Dengar said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She's not dead! I know it!" Embo growled, pulling his shoulder away.

"How the heck could she survive that!?" Ventress asked.

Embo didn't answer. Maybe he just didn't want to admit the obvious. But what if she was still alive? Could they still save her? Or was his best friend gone for good?

"She is still alive." The droid stated.

"What?!" Everyone, except Embo, exclaimed.

"She is a Zabrak, therefore she has two hearts. Only one is damaged. Her vitals are low but with some surgery and medical attention, she will be good as new." The droid explained.

"Thank you!" Embo breathed in relief.

"It is my programming, sir." The droid stated monotonously.

"Wow, Embo, did you know about that? Is that why you asked the droid to look at her?" Ahsoka asked.

"I thought I remembered Sugi saying once some pun about not having to worry because she has two hearts." Embo recalled.

"Cool! I never knew that!" Dengar stated.

"It's lucky it was her too. It could have been you." Latts said to Ahsoka.

"Yeah, I owe her big." She agreed.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you were all surprised. And if you were curious, I looked it up and, Zabraks do, in fact, have two hearts! Yay! Research really does pay off!

Thanks for ready, please review!

P.S I'm still deciding whether to do a preview for the next one after the epilogue, though. Your thoughts?


	27. Epilogue

**A/N**: So here's the epilogue. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Once Sugi's friends found out she was still alive, they brought her to the closest respectable med-center they could find. And after a week in a bacta tank, Sugi was pretty much back to normal. The medics there gave her some stitches and a small medication to help and sent her back.

Once back at the apartment, she was greeted by an Anooba knocking her over.

"You're back!" Latts exclaimed happily.

"Good as new." Sugi stated with a smile, standing back up.

"How do you feel?" Dengar asked.

"All right. Better than before you took me there." Sugi said with a laugh.

"That's good. I owe you my life, I just wanna say thank you." Ahsoka said.

"Please, you don't owe me anything. Think of it as my community service for the week." Sugi joked.

"More like the next several years." Dengar smirked.

"Thank you Embo. I'm glad you figured it out." Sugi turned to her friend.

"What, that you had two hearts?" Embo asked.

"Yeah. If you didn't I might have been… well I don't know, but it probably wouldn't have been good." She explained.

"You're welcome." Embo said. He thought about asking her about what she said before she 'died' but decided not to in front of everyone else.

"Wait, so what now? Remember what Brute said, we're at war with Black Sun now." Ahsoka reminded.

"What?!" Sugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, you missed some stuff." Latts stated.

"Well… If we're at war, we're gonna need an army." Dengar mused.

"Ha! And I just suppose you have an army waiting around to do your bidding?" Ventress mocked.

"No, but I have an idea…" He smirked.

* * *

**A/N**: I will post a preview for the next chapter, so stay tuned! I hope you all like it! Keep an eye out for the next fic (though, I haven't came up with a title yet, but it will probably be the last one in this series.)


	28. Preview

**A/N**: Here's the preview!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

After Dropping Ahsoka and Ventress off at the cantina, the remaining four bounty hunters continued on to their final destination. They all hoped Dengar's plan would work.

After getting accepted to enter, they walked down the dark, humid entrance corridor. Embo had left Marrok outside to guard the speeder.

"This better work." Latts said.

"Of course it will work, love! Why would't it?" Dengar asked her.

"Because of what happened last time we were working for him." Sugi reminded.

"Eh, He'll get over it." Dengar shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe by next year, but not this soon." Embo stated.

"We'll have to see." Dengar said.

When they came to the main chamber, they saw the light from the room and heard music. They walked in and immediately went to the center of the room.

"Jabba, we have a proposition to make." Dengar said loudly to be heard over the music.

"Tell me why I shouldn't throw you four in the rancor pit right now." Jabba laughed, signaling for the band to quiet down.

"We have a common enemy."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for all the support! Please keep an eye out for my next fic! Thank you!

I'd especially like to thank Obsidian Tear, Super Hero 101, and Mirkat for their reviews! Thanks guys for reviewing, like, every chapter! It means a lot to me!


End file.
